1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray image capturing device and a method of using that device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of X-ray image capturing devices intended for use in medical work utilize methods of digitally detecting and generating an X-ray image instead of using an X-ray photograph method which utilizes a combination of sensitizing sheets and films in the X-ray detection unit. As a well-known method of such, there is an X-ray image acquisition method which uses a flat panel sensor in the detection device. This type of method includes a method that utilizes a solid-state image sensor which is sensitive to X-rays, and a method that utilizes a combination of a fluorescent body which converts energy of X-rays into visible light and a photoelectric conversion element which is sensitive to visible light.
In the former method, the solid-state image sensor generates an output which is converted from detected X-rays in accordance with the intensity of the detected X-rays. For the latter method, fluorescence having an intensity in accordance to the energy of the X-rays is generated, and the fluorescence is converted to an electric signal by a photoelectric conversion element according to the intensity of the detected fluorescence. Subsequently, the analog signal generated by the photoelectric conversion element is digitalized by A/D conversion and is processed.
These digital X-ray image capturing devices are comprised of an inspection module which includes a detection device that detects a quantity of electricity which corresponds to the dose of X-rays that have passed through the patient and converts that quantity to a digital amount, and a controller which controls the detection module and an X-ray generating device. A radiologic technologist inputs patient information and sets various parameters in accordance with the body part concerned, after setting the patient in the standard position, and generates an X-ray image at the examination module by performing irradiation of the patient with X-rays.
The various parameters mentioned here include tube current, tube voltage, X-ray irradiation period, image capturing conditions such as size of aperture, and image processing parameters to be performed on the obtained images, and these parameters are set together when the body part is designated. Generated X-ray images are taken into the controller where various kinds of correction processing and image processing are performed, resulting in generation of digital X-ray images for use in diagnosis by physicians. These digital images can be output as required from a printer as films. Further, these digital images are sent to a storage, and then displayed on a monitor for use in diagnosis.
Recently, it has become rare for radiologic technologists to perform manual input of patient information and body parts into an X-ray image capturing system. It is becoming common to input patient information and body parts into digital X-ray image capturing devices via terminals of networks which are established in hospitals. Examples of such networks include the Hospital Information System (HIS) and the Radiology Information System (RIS).
As discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-308631 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-007190, a radiologic technologist adjusts in advance various types of parameters which correspond to an image capturing protocol (referred to as simply as a “protocol” hereinafter) for capturing images ordered by HIS and/or RIS. The preset parameters are registered according to body part in the digital X-ray image capturing device. Further, association of the protocols ordered from HIS and RIS with the body part is performed. By doing so, a corresponding body part is easily selected when a protocol is sent from HIS or RIS, and various parameters preset for that body part are set, enabling the desired image capturing.
However, protocols ordered by HIS and/or RIS differ in type from one facility to another. Further, there can be generally more than 100 different combinations of region, direction and position. Further, to these combinations additional detailed classifications such as image capturing method and infant (not adult), often making raising the number of possible combinations to more than 200. Accordingly, presetting of various parameters in an X-ray image capturing device for these protocols becomes necessary. However, not all protocols are used with the same frequency in reality, and some protocols are actually never used.
For such reason, generally, the parameters only for major protocols are created as sets and are associated with the relevant body parts. However, when protocols that have not been associated are ordered by HIS or RIS, image capturing using these protocols cannot be performed.
Further, when associating a protocol with a body part, one had to take note of IDs of protocols which have not been associated, terminate the image capturing operation, and arrest image capturing flow. Subsequently, after terminating image capturing, a body part edit screen for service had to be called up in order to associate the protocol ID corresponding to the body part. Thus, the operation for association is troublesome, and also may cause erroneous setting because of its manual nature. Further, using the displayed protocol ID alone does not allow one to know easily which body part should be selected.
The present invention provides X-ray image capturing equipment which enables easy setting of the body part for protocols that are not associated with any body part, without stopping the image capturing flow.